


twinkle twinkle big star

by roymustaangs



Category: Naruto
Genre: Iruka Week 2021, M/M, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roymustaangs/pseuds/roymustaangs
Summary: It was a harmless prank, really.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	twinkle twinkle big star

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Iruka Week, prompt 5: pranks! Loosely based on a scene from Parks and Rec where Anne puts glitter in Tom's lotions.

Iruka laughed quietly as he dumped glitter into Kakashi’s bottle of body wash. His boyfriend was cooking breakfast currently, so he had some free time for this. A harmless prank, really. 

“Ru! Breakfast!” Kakashi called, and Iruka quickly shook up the bottle. At least he knew Kakashi was going to take a shower after breakfast. He’d be able to see the evidence before he left for work. 

Iruka was cleaning up after breakfast while Kakashi showered. He listened as his boyfriend finished up and then yelled in surprise. “Ru! What the fuck!” he yelled, running to him.    
  


“Look, you’re  _ sparkling _ .” 


End file.
